A Musical Romance
by Emachinescat
Summary: American Dragon Jake Long: The Musical! Jake and Rose have a Romeo & Juliet type relationship. Will they overcome the overwhelming odds to be together or will their story end similar to Shakespeare's famous tragedy?


A Musical Romance

An American Dragon: Jake Long Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY:

* * *

**A/N: I did not write any of the songs used in the story. They are all still the property of their respective writers, singers, and companies. I simply used them for my own purposes, which included moving this musical story along in a more fluid fashion. **

**A Musical Romance**

Rose sighs deeply, blue eyes reflecting a sense of sadness. She is young, too young to be worrying about things like love, at least, that's what many people say. Yet she feels love, but foolishly is ignoring it. She has to choose, she knows, eventually. "Why?" she whispers to herself. "Why can't I be what my uncle wants me to be, at the same time, be with Jake?"

Sighing, she opens her mouth, and begins to sing, "_Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me. Every day, it's as if I play my heart._" She picks up the Huntsgirl mask off of her dresser, looks at it for a moment, then throws it down. "_Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart._" She looks in the mirror, frowning, then turns away, looking distressed. "_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?_"

She heaves a deep sigh, then picks up the picture of her with Jake at the school dance. Tears filling her eyes, she sets it back down. "_I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in, but somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am. Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must not pretend that I'm someone else for all time. When will my reflection show who I am inside? There's a heart that must be free to fly. I burn with a need to know the reason why we must conceal what we think, how we feel. Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?_"

She sits up, tears filling her eyes. "I'm going to have to choose someday," she says woefully. She lay down in bed, and went to sleep, wondering what Jake was doing.

Jake is in no better of a situation. "Why?" he mutters, looking blankly at the blank television screen. "Why did she have to change schools…leave me? Maybe we'll meet again…maybe we'll be friends." But in his heart, he feels that this just might be the end of the line.

_Will we be friends when we grow old or is this the end of the line? _Jake sighs, his mind restless, and flips on the TV, going randomly through the channels, but not really paying attention to anything he sees. _I hurt with you, I loved with you. The world just seems to get in our way. Is this the end of the line? Oh, please, don't leave me. Don't let your heart let go. We'll find a way. _

Sighing, he turns off the television and tries to think of something else, but he can't seem to get Rose out of his mind. _The journey has only begun. Is this the end of the line? Is this the end of the line? You lead, I'll follow. Don't let your heart let go. We'll find a way. The journey has only begun. Is this the end of the line? Is this the end of the line? _

Feeling immensely depressed, he gets up and goes to his room. He falls asleep with an image of Rose's pretty face in his sore head.

Rose doesn't like the new school that her uncle transferred her to, but she is always trying to make the best of it. It is hard to do so, especially when the other kids are so nosy, always poking their noses into someone else's love life. Surprisingly, however, it was exactly that annoying habit that will help Rose more than anything.

"Who's your boyfriend?" a short girl named Samantha asks during lunch one day, seeing Rose looking at a picture of Jake.

"No one. I don't have one," she says, smiling slightly.

"C'mon," says another girl, named Natalie. "Don't deny it. I can tell by the look in your eyes."

"And the way you look at the picture," puts in another person, named Caroline.

"I am not in love!" She frowns, then gets an idea. Standing up defiantly, she begins, "_No chance, no way, I won't say it. No, no!_" The others look amused at her denying, but say nothing. Rose continues, trying her best to block Jake out of her mind. "_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. It's ancient history, been there, done that!_"

She had been expecting the others to back off, but to her surprise, they continue to argue with her. "_Who you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Girl, you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of._"

Roseis quick to argue. "_No chance, no way, I won't say it. No, no._"

"_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh._"

"_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love._" Rose is determined not to lose this argument. "_I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl!' unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_"

The others seem just as determined as Rose, however. "_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_"

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it. No, no._"

"_Give up, give in; check the grin you're in love. You're in love. You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love._"

"_You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it. No chance, no way, I won't say it. No, no._"

"_Give up, give in; check the grin you're in love!_"

"_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love._"

"_You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love._"

"_You're way off base, I won't say it!_"

"_Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love._"

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it. No, no._"

"_Give up, give in; check the grin you're in love._"

Rose stands up defiantly. "_I won't say I'm in love!_" The bell rings, and as Rose watches the girls walk out, she smiles slightly, looking at Jake's picture. "_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._"

Back in her room, Rose can't get Jake out of her head. He has stolen her heart, and she knows it. She realizes that she really does love him. The discussion with her friends had made her realize her true feelings for him. _Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. _Rose excitedly prepares to leave, to find him, and to get him back. She has to. She has realized how much she loves him. _Shall I say would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows to the sea, so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Some things are meant to be. _

She has no idea what she'll find when she gets there, or if he will be ready to take her back, but she has to try. _Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows to the sea, so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Some things are meant to be. _

_Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. _Yes! No matter what, she would get him back. _Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, that's the way it goes. I just can't help falling in love with you. Falling in love with you. Like a river flows – Yeah, yeah— that's the way it goes—cause I can't—falling in love with you. Like a river flows—I just can't help myself—that's the way it goes. I can't help falling in love with you. I can't help falling in love with you. I can't help falling in love with you. Falling in love with you. _

Jake can't believe what he is seeing—yet his vision isn't failing him. Rose is walking toward him, looking shy and sweet at the same time. As she draws nearer, however, he can tell that she is nervous.

"Hi, Jake," she says.

"Hey," he replies, staring disbelievingly at her.

"I'm—sorry."

Jake looks into her deep blue eyes. "What?"

"I've realized—I…I love you. And I…I want to be with you. I'm ready to change. Will you help me?"

Jake realizes that this is all he ever wanted, but is still feeling awkward and not sure if this is what he should do.

"Please?" Rose pleads, and when his expression doesn't change, she continues, "_Whatever you do, I'll do it too. Show me everything and tell me how. It all means something, and yet nothing to me. I can see there's so much to learn. It's all so close and yet so far. I see myself as people see me. Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there!_" Rose hesitantly takes his hand and looks into his eyes. He still looks doubtful. Sighing, Rose went on, "_I wanna know; can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me! Something's familiar about these strangers like me._"

Staring into her eyes, Jake realizes something. He begins, "_Every gesture, every move that she makes, makes me feel like never before. Why do I have this growing need to be beside her?_"

Rose can tell that he is starting to change his mind. She says, "_Oooh, these emotions I never knew. Of some other world far beyond this place…above the trees, beyond the clouds. I see before me a new horizon. I wanna know; can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me. Something's familiar about these strangers like me._"

Jake realizes that he wants to be with her. He decides that he will help her change. "_Come with me now to see my world where there's beauty beyond your dreams. Can you feel the things I feel right now with you? Take my hand._"

Rose smiles a dazzling smile and grips his hand tighter. "_There's a world I need to know. I wanna know; can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me! Something's familiar about these strangers like me…I wanna know._"

"Yeah," says Jake slowly. "I'll show you."

"First things first," says Jake. "All your life, you've been taught that life is worthless and not important. Right?"

"Yeah." Rose looks at her feet.

"Hey, don't sweat it," says Jake. "I can fix it. Just listen. I'll tell you how things work up in here." He smiles at her, then begins. "_From the day we arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There's more to be seen than can ever be seen, more to do than could ever be done._" Rose looks into his eyes, somewhat amused by his deepness, but he shows no hint of playfulness, and she realizes that he is serious. "_Some say eat or be eaten. Some say live and let live. But all are agreed as we join the stampede, you should never take more than you give. The circle of life, it's the wheel of fortune. It's a leap of faith, it's the veil of hope. 'Til we find our place on the path unwinding. In the circle, the circle of life._"

Rose can tell that he means what he's saying. She had never known that he could be so passionate, especially about life. He continued, "_Some of us fall by the wayside, and some of soar to the stars. And some of us sit through our troubles, while some have to live with our scars. There's far too much to take in here, more to find than can ever be found. But with the sun rolling high, on the sapphire sky, keeps great or small on the endless round…_"

Rose is catching on to what he is saying and finishes for him, "_The circle of life, it's the wheel of fortune. It's a leap of faith, it's the veil of hope. 'Til we find our place on the path unwinding. In the circle…the circle of life. The circle of life._"

And smiling, they continue together, "_It's the wheel of fortune. It's a leap of faith, it's the veil of hope. 'Til we find our place on the path unwinding. The circle…The circle of life. On the path unwinding. The circle…the circle of life. Ohhhh…_"

"It's magical, isn't it?" says Rose, clinging onto Jake's neck as they soar over New York. "Thanks…you know, for everything."

"Hey, no biggie. I missed you. But, hey, you like this don't you?" he says, referring to the fact that they are soaring through the sky.

"Yes!" Rose breathes, feeling light and airy.

"Great, then you'll love this." He takes off, up into the clouds, where New York is no longer visible, just the beautiful and serene wonder of fluffy white clouds, twinkling stars, and deep blue skies. "_I can show you the world, shining, shimmering splendid. Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_" Rose's heart skips a beat as Jake dips down out of the clouds, then flies up again. "_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under, on this magical ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming._"

Rose is absolutely won over as she chimes in, "_A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feeling! Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling through an endless diamond sky! A whole new world!_"

Jake flies down extremely fast, and Rose covers her eyes. "_Don't you dare close your eyes._"

"_A hundred thousand things to see!_"

"_Hold your breath, it gets better!_"

"_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, and can't go back to where I used to be._"

"_A whole new world!_"

"_Every turn a surprise!_"

"_With new horizons to pursue!_"

"_I'll chase them anywhere, with time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you._"

"_A whole new world,_" says Jake.

Rose echoes. "_A whole new world._"

"_That's where we'll be._"

"_That's where we'll be._"

"_A thrilling chase…_"

"_A wondrous place…_"

And together, they finish, "_For you and me._" Rose sighs contentedly as Jake lands.

"Jake," says Rose after a while. He had shifted into human form, and they are now walking hand-in-hand through Central Park.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I…may have turned against the Huntsman, but he is still my uncle…I can't just leave him, it's not right. He raised me. But," she adds when she sees Jake's face fall, "I might be able to turn him around. Make him see things my way." She smiles. "Our way. It might work, it might not. But who knows? Miracles happen." He frowns, but consents.

"A'ight, I trust you."

She jumps up, kissing him lightly on the lips as she leaves. "I love you."

"Just listen to me!" Rose yells. She is very flustered with her uncle, and has gotten to the point that she is showing it. "Just let me tell you what I have learned from him!" She frowned, then said, "_Do you see me? Do you care? Ya talk about me like I'm not there. Don't get a word in when you're around. I bet you don't know what I'm about. 'Cuz I will, I will speak for myself. What you see isn't all I am. I need a place to stand. I will, I will speak for myself. There's so much you're missing. If you cared, you'd listen!_"

Rose sees his face contort in anger, then calm down, still looking angry. "_You suffocate me. You drown me out. I'm tired of waiting without a doubt. I feel I'm fading…I flicker out. My heart is screaming without a sound, yeah. 'Cuz I will, I will speak for myself. What you see isn't all I am. I need a place to stand. I will, I will speak for myself. There's so much you're missing. If you cared you'd listen. I'm not sorry for who I am. Take it or leave it, it's my time to take a stand. Throw it or keep it. Know that. Don't need to understand. Won't say it again._" Her uncle is still looking a bit flustered, however, he seems to be on the verge of giving in.

Rose continues, "_I will, I will, I will, you know I will. 'Cuz I will, I will speak for myself. What you see isn't all I am. I need a place to stand. I will, you know I will. I will speak for myself. There's so much you're missing. If you cared you'd listen. If you cared you'd listen. I will, I will speak for myself._"

Although annoyed at his niece, he decides he will let her tell him. "Proceed," he growls.

"Uncle, I think you have the wrong prospect on life. _You think you own whatever land you land on; the earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name. You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you, but if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn of things you never knew you never knew._" He looks at her, frowning, but it doesn't phase her.

"_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon or asked the grinning bobcat why he grins? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you, and for once, never wonder what they're worth. _

"_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends. And we are all connected to each other in a circle of a hope that never ends. Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon or let the eagle tell you where he's been? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? How high does a sycamore grow? If you cut it down, you'll never know. You'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, for whether we are white or copper skinned, we need to sing with all the voices of the mountains. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind! _

"_You can own the earth and still be uncertain 'til you can paint with all the colors of the wind._ See uncle? See how wrong you were? Jake showed me…" she smiles slightly, "…a whole new world."

"I am shocked at you, Rose," he begins. "I can't believe you would listen to such nonsense. I cannot take this. You are hear by banished from the Huntsclan; from me. You have disappointed me."

Going back to Jake is harder than the trip leaving. Tears fill her eyes when she thinks about how her uncle disowned her for doing the right thing. Things just don't make sense anymore. Go figure.

_Just when you learn the game of life, all the rules change overnight. Whoa, whoa. Go figure. It seems so wrong to even try, but taking a chance never felt so right. Whoa, whoa. Go figure. If you have a dream, you wanna be the center of the story. Just when you think it's going, you find a way to keep it going on. Sometimes you fall before you fly, sometimes you laugh when you should cry. Go figure. _

Rose decides to forget about her uncle. She knows that no matter what, Jake will be there for her.

_When things got messed up, you wanted to give up. Nothing seemed right but turned out fine. Go figure, go figure. Whoa, whoa. It's so dangerous to play it safe. You get what you want by giving it away. Whoa, whoa. Go figure, go figure. You're trying so hard to be someone else, when all you needed to be was yourself. Whoa, whoa. Go figure. Yeah, yeah, yeah. _

_Not everything you've wanted seems. It's never just one meaning. When life starts making sense, the world is upside down again. Sometimes you fall before you fly, sometimes you laugh when you should cry. Go figure, go figure. When things got messed up, you wanted to give up. Nothing seemed right but turned out fine. Go figure, go figure. Whoa, whoa. Go figure. Whoa, whoa. _

_You really think your destiny, was a one way street? You gotta be ready for anything.  
Just set your whole life free, yeah. Sometimes you fall before you fly, sometimes you laugh when you should cry. Go figure, go figure. When things got messed up, you wanted to give up. Nothing seemed right but turned out fine. Go figure, go figure. Sometimes you fall before you fly, sometimes you laugh when you should cry. Go figure. When things got messed up, you wanted to give up. Nothing seemed right but turned out fine. Yeah, yeah. Go figure, go figure. Whoa, whoa. Go figure. Whoa, whoa. Go figure. _

Rose isn't very worried about her uncle. He doesn't want her, and after seeing him the last time, she doesn't want him either. But she would always have Jake.

"So it didn't go too well?" Jake asks later.

"No, but it's okay. We have each other…right?"

"Yeah, forever."

Things start to run smoother. Jake and Rose are dating steadily, and Rose is staying with a friend until things are worked out. Rose is no longer lost, wondering where she is in life. Thanks to Jake, she now knows her place.

When someone asks her what she wants in life, she replies, _"I know what I'm all about, nobody's gonna change me. And I stand my ground, won't deal with negativity. I've got my mind made up, I'm gonna do whatever makes me happy. One step at a time, I choose my own destiny. Oh, oh! No doubt, I'm all about my dreams coming true. Won't stop, can't stop, do what I need to do. I can stand up on my own. No one can bring me down, down. I know I'm gonna shine shine, shine shine. I will hold my head up high. I'm gonna make it through through. It's my time to shine shine, shine shine._

_"I don't let things get to me, I wanna live stress free. No one and nothing's gonna get the best of me. Believe in myself, no matter how hard it may seem. Keep climbing to the top, my dreams will be in reach. No doubt, I'm all about my dreams coming true. Won't stop, can't stop. Do what I need to do! I can stand up on my own. No one can bring me down, down. I know I'm gonna shine shine, shine shine. I will hold my head up high. I'm gonna make it through through. It's my time to shine shine, shine shine. _

_"I'll never lose sight of what I want in my life. I'll stay true to myself. No one can tell me what the future holds. I'll stay strong no matter. I will survive. I'm gonna shine! I can stand up on my own. No one can bring me down, down. I know I'm gonna shine shine, shine shine. I will hold my head up high. I'm gonna make it through through. It's my time to shine shine, shine shine. I can stand up on my own. No one can bring me down, down. I know I'm gonna shine shine, shine shine. I will hold my head up high. I'm gonna make it through through. It's my time to shine shine, shine shine. I will stand up on my own. No one can bring me down, down. I know I'm gonna shine shine, shine shine!"_

So everything is back to normal. Everyone is happy. So ends a wonderful story of love, friendship, and choices.

_Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead. Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb. So much to do, so much to see. So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go. You'll never shine if you don't glow. _

_Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play. Hey now, you're a rock star, get your show on, get paid. And all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold. It's a cool place and they say it gets cooler. You're bundled up now, but wait 'til you're older. But the meteor men beg to differ judging by the hole in the satellite picture. The ice we skate is getting pretty thin. The water's getting warm so you might as well swim. My world's on fire, how about yours? That's the way I like it and I never get bored. _

_Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play. Hey now, you're a rock star, get your show on, get paid. And all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold. Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play. Hey now, you're a rock star, get your show on, get paid. And all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold. _

_Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas. I need to get myself away from this place. I said yep what a concept. I could use a little fuel myself. And we could all use a little change. Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. So much to do so much to see. So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go. You'll never shine if you don't glow. Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play. Hey now, you're a rock star, get your show on, get paid. And all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold._

* * *

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
